


Shorter the babysitter

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atticus Callenreese, Banana Fish has taken over my life, Dorkiness, Humor, Light-Hearted, Short One Shot, Shorter Wong the baby sitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: (Another side story from my main story. So another one shot)Ash winds up drunk somewhere. Eiji can’t get ahold of the neighbor or Max to babysit so he can get Ash. So he calls on their best friend Shorter to babysit.





	Shorter the babysitter

Eiji got a call at around 7am Ash had gotten drunk and fell asleep on the train. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was, so he sent Eiji a alert of my location on his phone. He tried to get ahold of Max, but he couldn’t baby sit it was his weekend with his son. Their neighbor had left town. He called up Shorter half hoping he could. Before he could hang up asking him Shorter was at his door. 

“Yep, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me!!!”

“Well I’ve looked up where I’ve got to go it’ll be a couple hours. Atticus is still asleep, he usually sleeps till 830. He hates being woken up. So...don’t. All the emergency contacts are on the fridge. Poison control number On there too, His blood ty—-“

“First off crayons and glue are non toxic and secondly I won’t be feeding him to a vampire....that you know of. “

“I know...I know...I just get so worried...”

“You know Ash is hungover in a train station....You remember the last time when you sent Max and you had to stay at my place for almost 3 days because Ash changed the locks....You better go get him.”

“Okay, I’ll let you know if anything comes up, call me or Ash if you....You know just call me if you need any help or have any questions. His food schedule and list of any allergies is by the fridge if we aren’t back by the evening he is to be in bed by 845 no later, no sugars after 530”

“Got it now go!”

“You sure you don’t need me to te—-“

“Oh my god go get Ash before he changes the locks or kills you”

After Eiji left, Shorter sat down he looked at his phone, he heard Atticus starting to stir around about 9 o clock. He headed into the nursery and saw Atticus standing up looking around. 

“Uncle Sooter”

“Hey buddy!!”

He picked him up and changed him, and got him dressed. He set him down in the living room, and got him his breakfast. Atticus looked around when Shorter came back into the living room. 

“No daddy?”

“They’ll be back in a little bit. Want do you want to do.”

Atticus pointed to the tv, he took his juice and plopped down in front of the tv. After they watched a bit of tv, Atticus went over to Shorter and grabbed at his leg. 

“Out”

“You want to go outside?”

“Park, play”

He nodded and went to grab the diaper bag from the nursery and they headed out for the day. He got a voicemail from Eiji to see how everything was going. When they were at the park Atticus tripped and skinned his knee. 

“Awww buddy let me take care of that.” He put a bandaid on his knee, Atticus was still crying. 

“Want me to take you for ice cream to feel better?” Atticus nodded, He picked up Atticus, who looked at him and took his sunglasses. He tried to put them on, Shorter started laughing. 

“You’re cooler than me now!” He said still laughing, they got their ice cream, they were heading back to the apartment when he got another text from Eiji that said

-FOUND ASH WE ARE ON THE WAY BACK HOPE EVERYTHING IS OKAY!-

When they got back to the apartment, Atticus grabbed his crayons and handed a book to Shorter. 

“Color with me”

“Alright”

Atticus dumped the crayons on the floor, Shorter pointed to a fruit in the coloring book. 

“What color should I color this one”

Atticus grabbed a purple crayon,”this”

“Purple apple?”

“Yes” He said smiling. 

After a little bit, Atticus started getting sleepy. Shorter picked him up and held him on the couch while they watched a movie. Ash and Eiji made their way home before late afternoon. Ash waved to Shorter and stumbled into the bedroom. Trying not to wake Atticus. 

“At least you got him home and no lock changes”

“He slept the whole way home, did it go okay?”

“Perfectly fine, he tripped at the park that was it. I think he ate about 3 crayons and a vampire did seem interested.”

“Hah aha very funny. Well you’re the first one who got him to sleep, and he’s not pitching a fit. So I’ll credit you that.”

“He’s very popular among the ladies I will add. They loved him when we got ice cream. Anyways I should get home.”

“Thanks again. We will probably call you on as a permanent baby sitter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys enjoying these side drabbles? I’m having fun coming up with them. I’ll keep them going if you are enjoying them. :)


End file.
